Kiriko Shijima
is a member of the Special Investigation Unit and is responsible for all of the technical work. She was the first to know of Shinnosuke being selected as the next Drive and occasionally helps him. She has a younger brother named Go Shijima, who somehow becomes Mach and involved with Roidmudes incidents for some reason. She is also the daughter of the Roidmudes' creator, Professor Banno. Kiriko was also the first tester of the complete version of . However, she was unable to handle the power, opting her to find the right person for the role. Personality She is a beautiful, but scary and almost robot-like stoic young woman. She is defined by Shinnosuke Tomari as being like a stalker or a manager, as she is constantly taking notes of Tomari's habits and meticulously counting them, including the number of times his brain enters "top gear". This is probably due to being saved by the original Drive, trying to make Shinnosuke live up to the Kamen Rider name. During her encounter with Roidmude 010 and one of his Roidmude minions, she demonstrates that she is terrified of her existence fading away while being turned into data (due to her first encounter with that Roidmude) causing her to be traumatized. Thanks to Shinnosuke, she fights back and fully recovers after finding the courage to stand up to the Roidmude. Although Shinnosuke sees her as being more capable of using Drive's powers, Kiriko admits to him that "she would if she could". Though she was not able to handle the power of the Drive System, she does show a hidden desire to want to be a Kamen Rider, as shown when she used special boots to match the power of a Rider Kick's power, she imitated Shinnosuke's wrist flip and imagined herself in Drive Type Speed, but when asked about this by Shinnosuke and her brother, she denies this. Aside from that, some of Shinnosuke's traits might be rubbing off on her as shown when she eats some of his milk balls and slowly abandoning her cold outlook. Kiriko's opinion on Shinnosuke appears to be improving as well, as her genuine concern for his death at Freeze's hands, being one of the few times she has been seen crying, and when he came back to life, she was quite clearly happy about this, not denying the fact she's smiling. Chase manage to deduct that Kiriko is actually fell in love with Shinnosuke, much to Kiriko confusion and embarrassment, but later she's indeed married with Shinnosuke and gives birth to Eiji. Character History Past At her young age, Kiriko asked her mother where her father was, but unintentionally causes her mother's sadness. Guessing her father had done something wrong to her mother, causing them to be divorced. Kiriko thus decided not to tell a younger Go the truth about their father's darkness until he's finally grown as an adult. Unknown to her, she doesn't know her father's fate of being killed by his own creations, and her brother wants to avenge their father's death without her knowing and to keep her from getting hurt. Global Freeze Six months before the series, Kiriko worked as a traffic signal-woman. When the Totou building issued an evacuation after Neo-Shade's attack, she quickly guided several surviving workers to safety as two police officers storm the building. Unbeknownst to her, one of them is her future partner in six months later, as he briefly ran across her, despite Kiriko had not notice his presence. Ten minutes after that, she resumed the job as a traffic signal woman and the Global Freeze took effect. She was ambushed by Roidmude 010 and nearly turned into data, but was saved by Protodrive, the original wielder of the Shift Cars. This cemented her admiration for the Kamen Rider name. Unfortunately, Protodrive allegedly lost his life battling the Roidmudes, which severely affected Kiriko. She would later on cross paths with Mr. Belt and learn more about the Drive System as well as the Roidmudes. Present Day Six months later, when she learns that Shinnosuke is to be the next Drive, she pushes herself to mold him into a worthy successor for the original Drive, explaining the heavy pressure she exerts on him. She is the one who teaches Shinnosuke how to transform, distracting Roidmudes during his first fight to buy him time to do so. She later surprises Shinnosuke by smiling when Roidmude 029 refers to him as a Kamen Rider, reminding her of the original Drive. His interrogation as to why bears no fruit. Later on, when the Dream Vegas Shift Car returns from investigating the Roidmude that ambushed her six months ago, she becomes irritable, doing her best to try and find the culprit. She is able to find that the women in the art studio were trapped in the paintings, and manages to free Roidmude 084's drawings before needing help from Shinnosuke. When she encounters Roidmude 010 again, she tries to fight back against her trauma, but is seemingly overpowered and begins to fade away into data, until Drive saves her. It is suggested that Kiriko has a connection to Chase. When Kiriko steps in to shield Shinnosuke from an attack by Chase, he finds himself unable to shoot her. During a later fight with Shinnosuke, Chase experiences hallucinations of Kiriko which render him incapable of attacking Shinnosuke further. Kiriko takes her duties as Shinnosuke's partner seriously and wants to be considered an equal to his previous partner, Akira Hayase. She intended to accompany him on a hospital visit to Hayase, but because he was in "Top Gear", Shinnosuke was focused on his own purpose and brushed her off without realizing that it would upset her. They later reconcile and go to the hospital together so that Kiriko can meet Hayase for the first time. Confronting the 'Phantom Thief Ultimate Lupin', Kiriko and Shinnosuke learn that he is a Roidmude. It is revealed that Cyberoid ZZZ, a vacant body which Krim had intended to house his consciousness before finding he wasn't compatible, was taken by the elderly Zoruku Tojo, reincarnating himself as Roidmude so he could return as the legendary thief. Having copied data from the Roidmudes and Mashin Chaser, he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Lupin. After Mr. Belt is taken out of commission by Lupin in the initial battle, Shinnosuke reveals that there is a mole in the Special Investigation Unit as he unmasks Kiriko as Zoruku Tojo, who had kidnapped the real Kiriko. With Lupin having left Kiriko hanging from a tall building by the web of his Spider-Type Roidmude servant, Shinnosuke pursues Lupin while sending Tridoron to rescue Kiriko. As Shinnosuke regains his drive, reviving Mr. Belt and allowing him to transform into Drive again, Kiriko takes Tridoron's steering wheel, giving Shinnosuke the momentum to defeat Lupin with his Flare SpeeDrop. After Tojo's core-like consciousness abandons Cyberoid ZZZ, Shinnosuke and Kiriko witness the appearance of a mechanical alien lifeform which absorbs the Roidmude body. After Drive neutralizes the threat in Zawame City with help from the Roidmudes and Armored Riders, Lupin manifests as a holographic Roidmude in the Drive Pit, vowing that he will return oneday as he has taken what Shinnosuke cherishes most, Kiriko's smile. The reason why Chase wasn't able to shoot her nor continue his battle with Drive was because he had an illusion of Kiriko. This is because he was actually the warrior who saved her during Global Freeze, Protodrive. Since the revelation, Kiriko tries to restore Chase's memories but fails. Kiriko is saddened after she realized that Mashin Chaser's brainwashing was furthered into killing random civilians and willingly allowed Drive to finish him. That night Kiriko finds an injured Chase under a bridge, and secretly harbored him back to health. Kiriko soon tried hard to convince Chase to return for saving humanity. First, she asked him to give a sample of an Advanced Roidmude for finding a way to defeat the new Fusion-Type Roidmudes, which Chase gave his own sample (a Violet Guard from his Mashin Chaser form) since he is one of them. Second, she thanked him for saving her life. And lastly, she gave Chase the second Mach Driver Honoh and the Signal Chaser Signal Bike that Rinna made. After these events, Chase finally returned to save humanity. During an investigation to capture Tornado Roidmude, having Chase to do a Driver Lesson as both part of undercover mission and Chase's study to have a Driver's license, Kiriko and Shinnosuke disguised as a couple, until Tornado and his companions, 006 show up to kidnap to hostile, until they got away, leaving the remaining Roidmude alone. Before their mission on capturing Tornado has started, Kiriko shares her darkest past at her younger age to Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt about her father and her brother. She soon learn that her father, whom she thought to be dead, survived inside the tablet, which once was in Brain's possession. During Drive and Mach's battle with Heart, she is soon kidnapped by Tornado. Despite her brother and Shinnosuke trying to save her, due to a betrayal and attack by her father, they cannot reach her and suffer a brutal defeat. This was all part of her father's plans as he was pretending to be helpful to manipulate her as well as her friends and brother for his own evil ends. Visited by Chase in the hospital, Kiriko notes the echo of him being the one to give her flowers this time as she did when he was recovering. Assuring him she is fine and he need not concern himself, Chase tells her not to overextended herself with the final battle is approaching before proposing a question to her. Kiriko is suddenly taken aback to hear Chase ask her if she harbors feels of love towards Shinnosuke, proceeding on a comically erratic rant denying it. Noting her response mirroring Shinnosuke when he asked him the same question regarding Kiriko, Chase deduces that she is hiding the truth. Upon this realization, Chase feels heartbreak due to his own love for her, however, he is glad as this emotion brings him closer to being human, vowing to fight to protect her. Later on, as the Kamen Riders fight to defeat Banno and destroy his Sigma Circular at the SSDC, Kiriko, despite not having fully recovered, decides that she must leave hospital and help them. While getting ready, Kiriko sees a storm starting through her window, sensing that rain is coming just as on the night of the Global Freeze. Leaving hospital, Kiriko realizes that the second Global Freeze is about to begin as it rains heavily. Arriving at the SSDC, she catches up with Go after he had defeated Banno/Gold Drive. Seeing Go in anguish, Kiriko learns the painful truth that Chase has died, having sacrificed himself to save Go from Banno. Seeing his remains all around them, Kiriko breaks down in tears along with her brother. Kiriko then calls Shinnosuke, who is embarking on destroying Banno's Sigma Circular with Heart and Medic, informing him of the tragic news while barely holding back her tears. Soon after, Kiriko finds herself slowing down under Heavy Acceleration despite the Shift Cars on her person as Sigma starts the second Global Freeze, with a weakened Banno vowing he will repair and see his machinations come forth yet. It is in this state that Kiriko witnesses Go finally end their father's reign of terror as he uses the Shingou-Ax to destroy the damaged Banno Driver, thus killing him permanently. Go then hands Kiriko the Shift Dead Heat on his person, allowing her to move freely, telling her to go and help Shinnosuke. While heading on, however, Kiriko is horrified to discover she is undergoing the data conversion process again as Sigma starts digitizing humans. Some time after the events of the final battle, but before the Movie War, Shinnosuke proposes to her and their marriage is shown during an event where Shinnosuke must once again become Kamen Rider Drive. Secret Mission Type TOKUJO Kiriko was among one of the first testers of the complete Kamen Rider Drive gear. However, because her body couldn't handle it, the transformation canceled out and Mr. Belt flew across the room the moment the Shift Tire slashed onto her torso. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality :She has a very athletic physique - a trait she shares with her brother. She easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's as seen while chasing Shinnosuke when she jumps over a car and an impossibly tall fence. Family *Go Shijima - younger brother **Tenjuro Banno - father (deceased) **Sumiko Shijima - mother (deceased) *Shinnosuke Tomari - husband **Eiji Tomari - son http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:ShinnosukeGotMarriedwithKiriko.jpg Appearances in other media Commercial Rio Uchida and Ryoma Takeuchi appear in-character to advertise Bandai's Kamen Rider Chocolate Biscuit Ball. Kamen Rider Drive To initiate the test transformation of the completed Drive, Kiriko, wearing the Drive Driver, used the Shift Speed Car in the Shift Brace in an attempt to transform into , Drive's default sports car-based form. Through this, Kiriko was able to momentarily achieve a transformation into the tire-less Kamen Rider Drive. However, when the attempted to combine with the Type Speed body, the transformation was immediately rejected, prompting Kiriko and Mr. Belt to find a candidate who could successfully handle Drive's power and maintain the transformation. This form is exclusive to Secret Mission Type TOKUJO, Episode 1. Equipment *'Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device' - Used by Kiriko to detect presence of Heavy Acceleration particles in an area. *'Shift Car Holder' - A three-slot gadget placed on her belt to store Shift Cars for her to move in Heavy Accelerations. Usually holsters Justice Hunter, Fire Braver, and Mad Doctor. *'Anti-Roidmude Bullets' - Bullets specialized to penetrate through a Roidmude's skin. *'Rear Cowl Boots' - Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's boots created by Rinna Sawagami. She replicated them for Kiriko's use to defend herself against the Roidmudes. The boots maximize Kiriko's kicking power to match that of the Rider. Drive *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Kiriko/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiriko Shijima is portrayed by . As a teenager, she is portrayed by . Notes *Continuing the trend from two preceded series, Kiriko is a Rider ally who is also a relative to a White-colored Kamen Rider, similar to Wizard's Koyomi Fueki and Gaim's Mitsuzane Kureshima. Interestingly, all of them at least for once affiliate themselves with the antagonists (Ogre, Over Lords, and Shocker). *Kiriko is the last Heisei heroine to ever use honorifics as the succeeding heroines speak without them. **A more interesting thing is that all three have attempted to transform into a Rider at some point. However, Kiriko never was really a Rider due to her failed transformation. *Kiriko appears to have Roidmude who obsess to her, such as Roidmude 084, Paint, Lupin and Tornado. *Kiriko was one of the suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, which was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering a list of six suspects which also included Go Shijima, Krim Steinbelt, Chase, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be Paradox Roidmude disguised as Eiji. *Kiriko marries Shinnosuke during Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis.Advert showing a set of cards given away at Genesis screenings, including one showing the wedding As such, she changes her name to Kiriko Tomari. *Kiriko is the third female protagonist to be married (First is Megumi Aso and second is Akiko Narumi). **She also the first one to marries the main protagonist (Mai is not count, while she lives together with Kouta, they are not married) (Megumi and Akiko married the Secondary Riders of their shows). **Just like Akiko, She got married at the end of a Post-Series Movie War. ***Also their husbands are Red Colored Police Kamen Riders. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' }} Category:Drive Characters Category:Police Category:Relatives Category:Drive Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Temporary Riders